Shadow Lynn Sniperdragon
Click here to return to characters page... : : "Hun', I'm just 'bout ready to open a full can-o-whup-ass on ya!" : ''-- Shadow Sniperdragon'' : "Don't even get her started..." : ''-- Midna Renigstin on Shadow'' Shadow 'Lynn' Sniperdragon is the wife and spouse of Slyther Sniperdragon. She may not be as old as Slyther himself, but she's older than the average mortal man who can live a hundred years. She can live beyond a thousand and further. She is the Empress/First Lady of the Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion, and shadow goddess, as the name Shadow would suggest. It should also be noted of her legendary and artisan knowledge of the old ways of combat, especially mixed martial arts. She makes up for both the Atlan Empire and Auroran Collective as an elite ninja, but most times she can play the role of samurai too. It is uncertain due to her Asian-like attributes whether or not she was born in Japan or not, the facts seem very unlikely. However the orientation of Auroran culture seems to be similar. She was certainly not born due to the events of WW2, unlike her Russian comrade. She was born way before that. Historians predict this dated back to the human epoch of the medieval times. Shadow is also the second protagonist of the EoA series... Her terminology usually involves standard English, but in a rather urban way. Her comical demeanor highly speaks of it. i.e. "Ey', you!", "LOLwut?" and "What'chu talkin' 'bout?" not to be confused with Gary Coleman, this serves as a high-lighted example. In combat, Shadow is incredibly elusive and agile, and no human alive could possibly live up to the speed of her attacks, hence she is also familiar with the arts of dark magic/science, and can manipulate the darkness to her will. Despite what we know about the extent of her dark gift, and her speed in close combat, Shadow has been called by other members in the SKMC 'Shadow-cat' as a nickname. But the most recent of nicknames was 'Ninja Kitteh'. It is uncertain if she somewhat has a fetish for felines or not, but some times than not, she is considered the Black Panther in military terminology. Shadow does care for an overall majority of military business, as she lets her husband Slyther do all the work. There is the saying, Slyther may rule the Kingdom of Aion, but Shadow still owns the other half of the pie. Whenever she is involved with her part-time military career, she always resorts to the black-ops and covert stealth missions through subterfuge, espionage and clandestine approaches. She mostly works alone, or works in the company of her companions. Those who underwent her training, are considered the elite agents from both the SKMC and the STAG Initiative. Alignment *True Neutral Nationality *Aurora (Place of origin) *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion (Present) *Feudal Japan (Partially) Orientation and Titles *Sniperdragon Kingdom of Aion - Empress/First Lady *Sniperdragon Kingdom Military (Aion) - Military Governor/Head of Government (2nd In-Command) *Sniperdragon Kingdom Marine Corps (SKMC) - Grand Marshall (2nd In-Command) *Special Tactical Armed Governments (STAG) - Supreme Commander (2nd In-Command) *Sempai (As referred by Aryll and others under her training) *Black Ninja / Black Panther / Ninja-Kitteh *Suga-Kitteh / Pimp Kitteh *Goddess of Stealth *The Grand Shadow / 1,000+ yr. old Legendary Demon Allies *Midna Renigstin - Companion/Sidekick *Aryll McLinkerson - Companion/Sidekick *Callisto Blackdragon - Companion/Partner-in-Crime Family *Adam Nightshadow - Father *Myrrah Nightshadow - Mother *Slytheron Sniperdragon - Husband *Cinnamon Sniperdragon - Sister *Eclipse Blackdragon - Brother *Cameron Blackdragon - Sister-In-Law *Ra Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Obelisk Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Horus Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Ismael Sniperdragon - Brother/Sister *Set Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Krayt Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Kail Sniperdragon - Brother-In-Law *Alex Sniperdragon - Sister-In-Law *Claire Sniperdragon - Niece *Kell Sniperdragon - Nephew *Roy Sniperdragon - Son *Nryth Blackdragon - Son-in-Law *Carmen Blackdragon - Daughter-in-Law *Anayru Sniperdragon - Daughter *Cynthia Sniperdragon - Granddaughter *Helix Sniperdragon - Grandson *Akira Sniperdragon - Granddaughter Arsenal *Shadow prefers any silenced weapon as a primary. In some cases, she will use the STAG T-1 stealth bow, or T-2 Headhunter crossbow... *Her secondary equipment usually involves either knives, shurikens, or her personal favorite sidearm, the STAG P-950 Viper. She can carry two of these SMGs in akimbo stance, and in some cases during espionage, she uses a STAG-ops SK-X4 Maverick pistol with Atlanium-tip standard-issue. *When it comes to close hand assault, her melee can be either dual-daggers, or dual-katanas. When in stealth, she carries a single blade of either. *Her passives as the Power of Darkness gift allow her to warp through the ground and through walls, she can also blend in with the shadows, and if in broad daylight or a brighted area, she doesn't have to be forced to leap back into the dark. She can switch planes and enter a hollow version of reality, from there she can see the souls of mortals, and immortals alike, especially their aura to determine who is friendly, and who is hostile. While in the shadow void, she remains ghosted and concealed from the enemy. She also has an ability to morph into animal forms, which can range from a small black cat, evidently to a black panther. She also has the gift of Brimstone, making her be able to emit fire, either volatile or small. It is hinted she prefers piloting Ember when in the game Warframe... History (Will be added later) Marital Status and Coronation Slyther and Shadow have wedded together despite the events like Aryll, Shadow had a dark past. But until Slyther reunited with his long lost love, it re-assured faith in Shadow that not all hope is lost, and the fact Shadow can still take advantage of her dark gift whenever the Sniperdragon Kingdom needs it and demands it the most. The day of their marriage, they were recognized as a deity King and Queen. Considering that Shadow couldn't be entitled to the superpowers alone as it'd be, but Slyther knew two heads were better than one. Thus making his spouse feel right at home, enriching her with his wealth and powers... Ascension (Will be added later) Trivia *This woman named 'Shadow' is an Auroran, not to be confused with Shadow the Hedgehog, etc., the name has been used by others for their own purposes... Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Deities